


Waking Up in Vegas (Emoji Love Remix)

by Neverever, zappedbysnow



Category: Marvel, Marvel 616, Tsum Tsum - Fandom
Genre: Accidental Marriage, Las Vegas Wedding, M/M, Remix, Romance, tsum tsum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:35:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23146306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neverever/pseuds/Neverever, https://archiveofourown.org/users/zappedbysnow/pseuds/zappedbysnow
Summary: Tsum tsum Steve wakes up and finds tsum tsum Tony in his bed, and a wedding ring on his flipper. How did he get here?
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 22
Kudos: 253





	Waking Up in Vegas (Emoji Love Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [navaan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/navaan/gifts), [faite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/faite/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Waking Up in Vegas (The Married Bliss Remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11423109) by [navaan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/navaan/pseuds/navaan). 



> A remix for Navaan and her series of [Waking Up in Vegas](https://archiveofourown.org/series/765300) remixes, inspired by [Union -- Art](http://cap-ironman.dreamwidth.org/1751460.html?thread=13335204#cmt13335204) by Faite. Done with navaan's permission.
> 
> Script and emoji captions by Neverever and art by Zappedbysnow.


End file.
